


Andante Andante

by CrazyBeCat



Series: DWP/Mirandy Music Pieces [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Drabble, F/F, Non-Binary Andy, Other, Short, soft, they/then pronouns for Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: A short drabble exercise done with music.Andy pouted, reaching out and pulling Miranda to them. “Come here, you.”
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: DWP/Mirandy Music Pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736062
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Andante Andante

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punky_96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/gifts).



> So Punky graced us with some fun little drabbles by way of the Itunes Challenge, and I have decided to do the same because I'm procrastinating doing my school work.  
> They're all short, cause ya know, music and drabbles. I've got more to post, they'll be in a series, but unless the fic themselves are connected, they will each be individual, so that I can keep track of the tags how I like.  
> Also some of them have non-binary Andy, and some have cis Andy. so ya know, don't want to confuse people that way.
> 
> So here's the first one. :)  
> Written to Andante, Andante. By ABBA

Andy pouted, reaching out and pulling Miranda to them. “Come here, you.”

“Andy, please, I’ve got to finish-”

“Mmm, five minutes, let me hold you for five minutes….” 

“Okay.” Miranda relented, settling into the hug and letting Andy sway them gently. “Five minutes.”

“Take it easy with me, please. Touch me gently like a summer evening breeze. Take your time, make it slow,” Andy sang softly, lips brushing Miranda’s ear.

Miranda smiled and hummed along, relaxing into the motion, and turning the sway into a gentle dance, letting herself bask in the love Andy gave so freely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!  
> And hope you like the rest I post too.
> 
> Also, I am gonna be crushing my fic a month new years goal with these. :D


End file.
